Naoki the fiendish mage
by astrerouge
Summary: Naoki female naruto  unlock demonic power and become one of konoha's true nightmare.Harem god-like Naoki


Naoki the fiendish mage

Please take note that this story contains a female/futa naruto(naoki) and will mostly contain stuff from other universes or game like DnD which I do not own like the naruto franchise.

First chapter:awakening of the fiendish blood.

Naoki was running,behind her,people were chasing the little girl with hatred in their voice and weapons in their hands.

"KILL THE DEMON"

"GET RID OF THE BEAST"

Now reaching a dead end,the little girl 3 years old girl turn around,ready to accept her in her eyes,she didn't flinch when the first punch hit her nor when a kunai pierced her went on and on,the girl never once crying,never once responding,her mind no longer in control of her body.

_Naoki's mind_

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

**"Why do they hate me?Why can't I live happily?Why can't I be loved?"**Her scream reaching the infinity of her mind.

At that point something broke in her her reppressed hate now flowing in her like a would get stronger,stronger than everyone and then she would be respect wasn't important,if they fear her enough,they wouldn't attack her would retaliate and she would win but she needed power.

"**I can help you little one."**

The voice made her raise her head and let her see her surrounding,a sort of giant sewer with giant pipes with blue and red liquid in it on the top and water on the floor which didn't wet her nor her identifying her surrounding,she wnt in direction of the voice,an alley shining with red what seems forever she saw a giant gate held only by a seal with a kanji she couldn't read.

Two red eyes appeared in the cage,shocking her by their size.

"Kyubi"she whispered softly,"How?You are dead."

She was shaking like a leaf,she was in front of the most powerful creature to ever was scared but excited,the power she wanted was right in front of remember the screams and insults about her being a demon,she would show them what a demon really was!

**"Let me see little one,when I attacked,the yondaime couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside you.I suppose you want the explanation about why I attacked?Well I was extracted from my previous container,your mother by an uchiha and the yondaime attacked me on sight wishing to keep my power for him and the council."**

"What do you mean about the fourth wanting to keep your power?And what about my mom?Is she alive?"Asked a curious and excited little blonde.

**"What I said about the fourth is true,he thought only about power and about he heard that your mother,Kushina held me,he forced her to marry him and placed many seals so he would have completed power over her and mom was a loving person and I can't say if she is still alive but I know that when we demons got extracted from an host,he generally die."**

Little Naoki was shocked,her hero was her father and he was a was born from rape?Her hatred grew stronger,she would get stronger and she would destroy everything the yondaime hold by his village.

**"I can easily see in your face what you you are not born from mother suceed in summoning her true lover,a shapeshifting demoness who could impregnated her while the fourth was now lets talk about a little deal."**

"What deal?"

**"I could fuse some of my demonic power so you would gain fiendish energy and you could use demonic powers.I would also give you teaching about your legacy,the world-bender but that will be farther and only if you accept."**

"So I would be a fox demon?"

**"No,you would stay with your human body until you obtain enough power but the energy I'll give you is pure undiluted demonic time you will become a new race of demon."**

Naoki was shaking in excitement,she would have all the power she want and more and she even had a bloodline.

"I accept,no matter the pain,no matter the obstacles."

Kyubi smiled as demonic energy began to accumulate in the cage and slowly crawl over the young girl,fusing with her.

_Outside world._

The beaten body of the girl started regenerating in front of everybody,red energy flew out of her,turning dark slowly and the she explode,killing the twnty civilians and shinobi there.

**End**

Hope you liked it.

Just so you know it will contains sasuke/sakura/yondaime/kakashi bashing and it will contain god-like naoki and some others.

It will be an harem story and it will only contains girls.

So reviews and flames are appreciated,even more if it is contructive.


End file.
